Cama Equivocada
by laura79 hale cullen
Summary: SOLO ME HABIA ENAMORADO UNA VEZ Y ME ROMPIERON EL CORAZON, PERO AL ESTAR EN LA CAMA EQUIVOCADA ENTREGUE DE NUEVO EL CORAZON. MAL SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV **

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan ustedes se preguntaran y esta quien es?, pues tal vez para muchos no soy nadie en especial , pero aun así les contare sobre mi.

Tengo 26 años, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y soy directora del área de relaciones publicas y valla que eso es lo mío.

Soy soltera, tengo un excelente trabajo , muy buen sueldo , mi departamento propio y mi hermoso bebe un auto beetle descapotable negro deportivo.

Tenia pocas amigas , por que la mayoría de las chicas con las que empezaba una amistad yo terminaba cagandola como?

Fácil me acostaba con sus novios o sus maridos.

Si lo se soy un poco zorra tal vez, pero de verdad que intento no serlo , pero si tientan mi auto control que puedo hacer yo mas que dejarme llevar no?, aparte la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido tienen la culpa, para que tiene novios o maridos guapos no?

Pero a pesar de tener la vida perfecta según yo y claro que también tengo hombres babeando por mi , pero a pesar de eso estoy completa y jodidamente sola.

y las únicas dos personas del sexo femenino que se han acercado últimamente a mi y que son buenas y me aceptarían tal y como soy , estoy a punto de perderlas , por que si tienen unos novios que son unos bombones y mas, pero cada vez que coqueteo con ellos inconscientemente me acuerdo de esas dos mujeres que son lo mas cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me doy cuenta que a ellas no les puedo hacer esto , no a ellas.

Tengo el presentimiento que alguna de estas dos chicas tienen el presentimiento que me he insinuado a sus novios ya que casi ya no me hablan y sus novios huyen de mi y los entiendo si yo pudiera también huiría de mi misma.

**EDWARD POV **

Que puedo decir de mi, mi nombre es edward cullen , tengo 28 años , soy dueño de corporación CM , una de las empresa financieras mas grandes de estados unidos, creo que eso resume varias cosas no?.

Gracias a todos los cielos soy soltero , aunque mis padres me presionan para casarme, pero tendría que estar loco para hacerlo y creo que ni asi lo haría ja.

Tengo un hermano mayo y una hermana menor , Emmet que tiene 30 y Alice que tiene 26, la verdad es que hay veces en los que los envidio, ambos tienen una pareja que los ama y los adora con toda el alma, pero yo no puedo estar asi con alguien, la carne es débil y la mía es mas, me gusta que cada noche una figura femenina adorne mi lecho aunque al día siguiente no sepa ni su nombre, eso es lo de menos.

Solo que hay algo que me preocupa últimamente , he visto a mi hermana Alice deprimida y eso me angustia ya que mi madre y Alice son las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Por lo que logre investigar , todo se debe a otra mujer que busca a Jasper y mi hermana tiene miedo de perderlo, y me molesta que se metan con mi hermana.

Esa mujer no sabe con quien se ha metido, pero lo que si se es ella terminara en mi cama y con el corazón roto.


	2. conociendo a bella swan

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**BELLA POV **

Hoy era el peor día del todo el año, mi horrible cumpleaños, si mucha gente se emociona y celebra y mil cosas yo simplemente me deprimo y lloro ah y me la paso sola, que eso no es algo nuevo desde que tengo 6 años de edad me la he pasado sola en mi cumpleaños, a excepción de la cena ya que siempre ceno con Sam el es como un padre para mi, ya que por ser mi único familiar cercano se encargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron.

Hoy seria un día de trabajo normal y a las 8:00pm llegaría al restaurante de Sam y cenaría con el, la misma rutina cada año.

Lo único que me dolía , era que cada año reservaba una mesa para 10 personas en su restaurante con la esperanza de que yo llegara con amigos y amigas y celebrara de verdad mi cumpleaños, pero eso nunca pasaba ni pasaría.

Sam era propietario de uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana mas famosos de New York , asi que por lo menos cenaba a todo lujo en mi cumpleaños.

Llegue puntual con sam , el ya me esperaba y al verme llegar , se apresuro a llegar a mi lado ya que el estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Hola bells feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazándome

-Hola sam, gracias- le dije tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa

-Como cada año al verme llegar sola, nos fuimos a la mesa de dos personas, el ya no me decía nada, pero sabia que al le mortificaba mucho que me quedara sola cuando el ya no estuviera.

-Como te ha ido en el trabajo?- me pregunto sam

-Bien, lo mismo de siempre ya sabes- respondí como restándole importancia a las cosas

-Bella, me preocupas- me dijo en tono serio

-Sam por favor , no quiero que tengamos la charla nuevamente- le pedí, siempre que nos veíamos era lo mismo

-De verdad isabella, el camino que has escogido en tu vida no es el correcto, no quiero que te ---quedes sola , y tampoco puedes estar culpándote por los errores de los demás- me dijo

-Sam no quiero hablar de esto por favor- le pedí , pero era inútil el seguiría hablando de esto

-Bella, no por que un idiota te engaño vas a pasar toda la vida en relaciones fugases – dijo sam el era el único que sabia muy bien quien era yo.

-Si claro y tampoco debe de influir en mi lo que paso con mis padres no?- le pregunte con coraje

-Lo que paso con tus padres no tiene por que pasarte a ti- me respondió en tono paternal

-Sam , no quiero enamorarme, una vez lo hice y te recuerdo que todo termino muy mal y eso sin contar lo que paso con mis padres- le recordé , tratando de tragar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Si bella, se lo que ha pasado en tu vida , por que he estado ahí, pero eso no debe de influir en el tipo de mujer que te has convertido- me dijo en tono de regaño

-Que me intentas decir? Que soy una cualquiera?- pregunte

-Bella tuve que despedir a uno de mis empleados por que se la paso alardeando de la fantástica noche de sexo que tuvo contigo y eso sin contar que has perdido a todas tus amigas por que no te importa meterte con sus parejas- me regaño

-Sam basta yo sabré lo que hago de mi vida y punto- le dije y estaba dispuesta a levantarme pero el me detuvo.

-Espera bella, por lo menos come un pedazo de pastel yo mismo lo hice- me dijo

Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme, llego la rebanada de pastel , que era de mi favorito de chocolate almendrado, y venia una velita en medio, Sam me canto las mañanitas y me dijo que pidiera mi deseo pero nunca lo pedía, por que sabia que lo que quería jamás podría cumplirse, sople la velita y Sam me aplaudió , y como siempre esa rebanada de pastel la compartí con Sam.

Se empezó a escuchar mucho murmullo y sam y yo giramos a ver que era lo que lo ocasionaba y sentí que mi corazón brincaba de alegría, ahí estaban alice cullen y rosalie hale, dos chicas que había conocido en la empresa donde trabajo, venían acompañadas de sus parejas Emmet cullen , era novio de rosalie y hermano mayor de alice y jasper hale era el novio de alice y hermano gemelo de rosalie , jasper hale era uno de los socios de la empresa de donde yo trabajaban , era un hombre sumamente apuesto y estaba completamente enamorado de su novia alice, pero como ya lo había mencionado antes yo la cague y me le insinué a Jasper, que juro que por un momento estuvo tentado a caer , pero creo que los dos pensamos en Alice, y desde ese día ni el buen día nos damos.

Al verlos ahí pensé que, habían ido por mi cumpleaños, y mi corazón comenzó a saltar frenéticamente en mi pecho, así que las mire fijamente y cuando ellas me vieron, de inmediato se voltearon he hicieron como que no me vieron , la verdad es que no podía culparlas, me lo merecía por haberme querido meter con alguno de sus novios y sobretodo por que la secretaria de Jasper, Jessica fue y les contó su versión de los hechos, algunas cosas era ciertas y otras no.

Pero desde ese día , ninguna de las dos me habla y menos sus novios, cada vez que me ven huyen de mi como si yo fuera la peste.

Con ellos venia también otro tipo que no alcance a ver bien , lo único que podía decir de el, era que su cabello era de un cobrizo especial y era alto y espalda ancha.

Yo no aguante mucho tiempo en el restáurate , así que me despedí de sam y Salí de ahí, pero no quería regresar a mi departamento o por lo menos no sola , esta noche no la pasaría sola.

**EDWARD POV **

Había quedado de cenar con mis hermanos y mis amigos en un restaurante italiano que llama la bella Italia, era muy reconocido aquí en new york , pero mas que la comida me importaba ir a esa cena para investigar que era lo que tenia a mi hermana alice tan preocupada y si jasper la había engañado romperle la mandíbula.

A quien miran?- le pregunte a mi hermana y a rosalie que no dejaba de ver a una mesa donde estaba una chica con un señor ya grande.

-Ha de ser su nuevo amante no?- dio rosalie con coraje el la voz

-No, el es prácticamente el padre de ella- dijo jasper

-Valla que bien informado estas de su jodida vida no?- le dijo alice con odio en la voz a jasper

-Amor sabes que lo se por que la entreviste cuando fue a pedir trabajo- me dijo jasper en un tono meloso para tratar de calmar a mi hermana

-Pues te acuerdas muy bien no jasper?- le dijo rosalie

-Amor por favor- le dijo Emmet a su novia

-Cállate Emmet que esa puta también se te insinuó a ti-. Le dijo rosalie a mi hermano, así que esa es la zorra que esta haciendo que mi hermana sufra , valla la encontré antes de lo que esperaba me dije mentalmente.

-Y por que tienen un pastel con una vela?- pregunte

-Por que hoy es su cumpleaños – dijo jasper

-Por que mejor no te callas jasper, por que al parecer estas muy enterado de todo lo que hace esa mujerzuela – le dijo alice con lagrimas de coraje en los ojos

-Lo se, por que Jessica me informo que hoy era el cumpleaños de ella, pero nadie de la oficina quiso organizarle nada- le aclaro mi cuñado a mi hermana y ella parecio tranquilizarse

-Por que?- pregunte curioso

-Por que la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en la empresa son mujeres y no la quieren mucho- me dijo jasper

-Y los hombres ya han pasado por su cama , así que ya no hay motivos para ser galantes con ella- aclaro rosalie

-Valla cuñado pensé que las relaciones entre tus empleados estaban prohibidas- le dije

-Pues yo no me enterado de que ella ande con alguien- dijo

-Y aunque te enteraras no la despedirías no?- dijo alice

-Tranquila hermana que yo me encargare de que esa mujer no se acerque a tu jasper de nuevo- le dije , sonriendo

-Que te traes entre manos edward?- me pregunto alice

-Nada- respondí

En ese momento vi. que ella se levanto de la mesa y el hombre que estaba con ella la abrazo y beso su frente , así que ya se iba, esta era , mi oportunidad.

-Si me disculpan tengo que irme- les dije levantándome de la mesa

-Que? Pregunto alice

-Por que?- pregunto Emmet

Por que tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos- dije y Salí de ahí para que no me siguieran interrogando, si era tan fácil como me había dicho, no me costaría nada de trabajo, que ella se fuera conmigo esta noche.

Salí del restaurante y vi. que ella estaba pidiendo su auto, yo pedí el mío, no quería perderla.

Yo iba siguiéndola en mi auto si ella decía que se iría a su casa las cosas no me saldrían como yo había pensado , pero si era tan puta como decían estaba seguro que se iría a un bar a tratar de conocer a alguien para pasar la noche.

Y soy un verdadero genio, por que ella se fue a un bar, la vida me estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar para poder cobrarle a esta el sufrimiento de mi hermana y los corajes que le hacia pasar a rosalie que era como otra hermana para mi.

Todo estaba saliendo completamente espontáneo y eso era bueno, ya que mi plan no tendría fallas, enamoraría a esa mujerzuela y haría que me viera con otra en el momento en el que ella me amara, para que sintiera un poco de lo que mi hermana y rosalie sufren al pensar que los hombres de sus vidas las engañan.

Entro a un bar que yo frecuentaba mucho antes, así que esto seria sencillo, la verdad es que en el cielo alguien me debía de querer mucho para ponerme las cosas así de fáciles.

Entre poco después que ella al bar y la vi. sentada en la barra, así que me acerque a ella.

-Te puedo invitar una copa?- le pregunte , regalándole una sonrisa que sabia que mataba a todas.

-Claro – me respondió ella y giro a verme, era una mujer muy bella, era de tez muy blanca y ojos color chocolate, su cabello era castaño y caía en ondas y tenia un embriagante olor a fresias , tenias unas pestañas perfectamente lagar y unos labios que me imaginaba que harían maravillas sobre mi, que estoy pensando? Me regañe mentalmente esta es una cualquiera y así debo de pensar de ella.

-Que quieres tomar?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Vodka tonic esta bien- me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Para la señorita un vodka tonic y para mi un wiskey en las rocas- le dije al cantinero

-Mi nombre es isabella Swan , pero dime bella y tu?- me pregunto

-Edward c… masen- iba a decir cullen pero sabia que ella se daría cuenta de que tenia que ver algo con jasper y alice , pero tampoco le mentí sobre mi apellido, masen era el apellido de mi madre.

-Mucho gusto edward- me dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Mucho gusto bella- dije

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas no muy trascendentales , me dijo que trabaja en la agencia de publicidad hale asociados , eso yo ya lo sabia yo le dije que trabajaba en una financiera , claro que no le dije el nombre , me dijo que tenia 26 años, soltera y que había estudiado en dartmouth, que era lic en negocios internacionales con una maestría en relaciones publicas, por lo menos no era una cabeza hueca, pero yo tenia que estar en mi objetivo.

Después de que ella se tomara 8 vodka tonic y yo 4 wiskeys, ella comenzó a insinuarse, valla ni siquiera hubo falta que le dijera el discurso de que le bajaría la luna y las estrellas ni nada por el estilo.

-Tu casa o la mía?- pregunto a mi oído

-La tuya- respondí, no llevaría a este mujer a departamento

Salimos del bar y ella apenas podía conducir , pero era tan terca he irresponsable que ella se fue en su auto y yo en el mío y la seguí.

Llegamos a un buen edificio , entramos al estacionamiento, ella me esperaba afuera de su auto, en cuanto subimos al elevador , ella se abalanzo sobre mi , y me beso.

_Mierda me dije mentalmente._

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos , sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me pasara por todo el cuerpo, sus labios hacían las maravillas que había imaginado antes , sus manos estaba enredadas en mi cabellos mientras que las mis estaban en sus muy bien formadas caderas.

El elevador nos anuncio que habíamos llegado al piso 10 que era donde me imagino que ella vivía.

Salimos de elevador y ella me tomo de la mano para apresurarme para entrar en su departamento, en cuanto entramos y ella cerro la puerta , todo se volvió pura pasión.

**BELLA POV **

Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que este hermoso desconocido me hacia sentir, desde el momento en que lo vi. en el bar me encanto, su cabello cobrizo, despeinado pero al mismo tiempo en orden y sexy, sus ojos verde esmeralda que me hacían perder la cabeza , esa sonrisa torcida que hizo que dejara de respirar todo en el era perfecto, era como si le hubiera dado pena a alguien en el cielo y me hubiera mandado de regalo de cumpleaños a un perfecto dios griego.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando nuestros labios se fundieron en uno, su aroma embriagante y su sabor exquisito eran fabulosos, pero lo mejor fue la corriente eléctrica que sentí que paso por cada una de mis terminales nerviosas cuando nos besamos, mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de el , quería que el me marcara como suya, por lo menos una noche seria de alguien.

Cuando entramos al departamento, y cerré la puerta, no espere mas y comencé a besarlo de nuevo, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con urgencia, como si de ello dependiera su vida, sus labios eran exigentes, mientras que mis manos ya bastante diestras le comencé a desabotonar la camisa, no supe en que momento se había quitado la corbato y el saco , o si se la había quitado yo, pero no me importaba, el de una forma salvaje pero sensual arranco mi camisa haciendo que todos lo botones de ella salieran disparados para todos lados, pero era lo de menos, la ropa nos estorbaba, lo único que queríamos era probarnos , sentirnos piel a piel.

El desgarro mis medias para poder quitármelas y me quede solo con mi diminuta tanga, ya que mi brasier hace tiempo había salido volando por alguna parte de la sala, por que si, ni siquiera había podido llegar a mi habitación.

El ya solo tenia sus boxes puestos y le quedan endemoniadamente perfectos, pero yo sabia que se vería mejor sin nada de ropa

Lo senté en sillón y yo me puse a horcadas sobre el, quería lamer cada parte de su piel , así que comencé con el cuello, sus perfectos hombros, siguiendo por ese pecho que a cualquiera le detendría la respiración, me detuve a jugar un rato con sus pezones y al le gusto ya que gimió cuando pasaba mi lengua por ellos.

Recorrí su abdomen minuciosamente, saboreando cada cuadrito que tenia, hasta que llegue a su erección y puedo jurar sin equivocarme que era el pene mas grande que había visto en mi vida, y eso que había visto muchos, eso solo hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca , sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en boca, lo trate como si estuviera deleitando mi paladar con una paleta , aunque esto era mucho mas sabroso que una insípida paleta, edward estaba gimiendo y me encantaba, quería que el disfrutara.

Comencé a succionar su la punta de su miembro y el enloquecía, pero como yo no quería que el terminara aun dejaba de hacerlo y metía todo lo que me cabía en mi boca , trataba de relajar mi garganta para que entrara mas , pero era demasiado grande, el enterró sus manos en mis cabello y me empezó a marcar el ritmo de las mamadas que quería y yo encantada lo obedecí.

Sabia que el estaba a punto de terminar por que sus gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos sonoros y por primera vez , yo permitiría que alguien terminara en mi boca, no sabia que demonios me había hecho este hombre, pero sabia que el me tenia en la palma de su mano.

Chupe mas deprecia para que el terminara y así fue, sentí como toda su leche la derramaba dentro de mi boca y eso solo hacia que ello casi tuviera un orgasmo al sentirlo, el jadeaba mientras se venia y yo gustosa recibía lo que el me estaba dando.

Cuando termino de venirse , limpie completamente su miembro con su lengua y me sorprendió que el ya estuviera listo de nuevo, pero me encanto, el levanto ya que yo estaba hincada y me sentó en el sillón.

Es la mamada mas deliciosa que me han dado en mi vida- dijo mirándome aun con mas deseo que antes

Cuando quieras- le respondí y el se abalanzo sobre mis labios , mientras que sus manos jalaban mis pezones.

Pero creo que ahora me toca a mi disfrutar de ti- me dijo en un ronroneo y me enloqueció.

Comenzó a morder mis pezones, sutilmente pero a la vez fuerte, mientras que con un dedo acariciaba la entrada de mi feminidad,

-Edward no … juegues- le pedí o mas bien le suplique

-Shhh, disfruta- me dijo dándome esa sonrisa que me paraba el corazón.

El bajo a mi entrada , no sin antes dejar con su lengua un camino marcado , por mis pechos , mis pezones , mies abdomen y mi vientre, cuando estaba en mi entrada aspiro el olor.

-Hueles delicioso- dijo – y has de saber exquisito- agrego lamiéndose los labios, sin darme oportunidad a decir nada me penetro con su lengua mientras que con su dedo se ocupaba de mi clítoris este hombre me estaba enloqueciendo completamente, yo no paraba de gemir y de decir incoherencias, y el no paraba de lamerme , su lengua se fue a mi clítoris y su dedo se fue al interior de mi vagina , el quería matarme de placer y lo estaba logrando, por que no era fácil soportar lamida y bombeo al mismo tiempo.

-Mas…si…así..mas- decía yo, lo mataba si paraba en estos momentos, de eso estaba segura.

El metió dos dedos mas dentro de mi , así que ahora tenia tres dedos mas su lengua, y eso significaba orgasmo seguro y así fue, el orgasmo mas delicioso de mi vida llego y el bebió todos mis jugos y los saboreo.

Mi respiración era totalmente agitada, en su mirada todavía había lujuria y deseo y puedo firmar con sangre que la mía no era diferente , el me hizo que me volviera a poner a horcadas sobre el, no se de donde demonios saco que el condón, pero lo agradecí infinitamente, se lo puso en un dos por tres.

-Metetelo- me dijo al oído

Lo que tu digas- le respondí y sin mas lo metí dentro de mi de un solo tiron, y valla que valía la pena tirarse a un hombre como el, era delicioso, el me tomo de las caderas para ayudarme en el movimiento, y agradecía a mi maestra de hawaiano los que me había enseñado, por que comencé a mover mis caderas frenéticamente, y el comenzó a gemir mas alto-

-Estas tan rica… tan estrecha- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Si edward y soy tu ya hazme lo que quieras- le respondí con la misma voz

El ni tarde ni perezoso nos levanto del sillón , pero yo seguía con su miembro dentro de mi, así que envolví mis piernas en el para no dejar que se saliera.

-Tu habitación?- pregunto

-Al fondo a la izquierda- dije

-El nos llevo a mi habitación , cuando entramos me tiro en la cama , haciendo que me sintiera vacía por no tenerlo a el dentro de mi.

-Ponte en cuatro- me ordeno

Yo no vacile y lo hice y oh por dios, me penetro de una sola estocada y eso hizo que yo gritara de placer.

Voy a venirme- logre decir con dificultad

-Correte mami- me dijo el acelerando las envestidas

-Correte conmigo- le suplique

Como ordenes- dijo el y las embestidas no nada mas fueron rápidas si no también fuertes , el embistió unas 4 veces mas en mi y terminamos, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama , tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban totalmente alocadas.

-Ha sido maravilloso- dijo el

Mas que eso- respondí y era verdad, había sido mas que maravilloso, aunque sabia que solo había sido sexo, le rogaba a dios que el me dijera que nos volviéramos a ver y poder repetir esta sesión de placer tan maravillosa.

-Te molesta si fumo?- le pregunte, digo después de un sexo como el de ahorita era necesario un rico cigarro.

-Claro que no , siempre y cuando me des uno- me respondió con una sonrisa

Prendí mi cigarro y le di uno a el- quieres algo de beber?- le pregunte

-Tienes wiskey?- me pregunto

-Claro, en las rocas verdad?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama

-Si gracias- dijo

Yo Salí de la habitación completamente desnuda, yo no tenia ningún complejo con mi cuerpo , y después de la maravilla noche de sexo con el , menos me iba a dar pena seria ilógico no?

Regrese a mi aviación con su wiskey y mi vodka , y me acosté junto a el , que también estaba completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas, y el menos que nadie debía de sentirse avergonzado de su cuerpo, el era perfecto, un perfecto dios griego.

-Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver- me dijo después de un rato de silencio

-Claro que si , a mi también- respondí de inmediato

-Espero que podamos repetir esto pronto- dijo

-Cuando quieras , ya sabes donde vivo- le dije dándole una sonrisa

-Te aseguro que nos veremos muy pronto, pero por ahora tengo que irme – me dijo levantándose de la cama, para ir a la sala a buscar su ropa

-Edward una pregunta?- le dije

-Dime- dijo

-Tienes algún tipo de relación?- le pregunte

-No, soy completamente soltero- me dijo y por alguna extraña razón eso me emociono y la verdad es que no entiendo por que , a mi nunca me importado si son solteros o no, pero con el era diferente, mi corazón se sentía diferente.

Me puse mi bata de seda negra y lo acompañe a la sala para que buscara su ropa, el me dio su numero de celular y yo el mío, eso quería decir que de verdad estaba interesado en mi, y lo mejor de todo es que el no sabia la "finísima reputación " que yo tenia, así que a lo mejor dios si existía y me estaba mandando a este hombre.

El salio de mi departamento , no sin antes darme un beso que dejo como tonta, ese beso hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo lo repito este hombre me tenia completamente comiendo de su mano.

Regrese a mi habitación y vi. la hora, mierda, pensé, solo podría dormir 2 horas , ya que tenia que levantarme a las 7:00am no podía creer que habíamos estado casi 6 horas teniendo sexo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo , dormí satisfecha completamente , de pies a cabeza

Espero su opinión


	3. conquista

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio.**

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando Salí del departamento de bella, no podía creer que esa mujer me hubiera hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo era perfecto, su besos eral la gloria t hacer el amor con ella me había llevado al mismo cielo.

Pero yo no podía , empezar a tontear con ella, sabia de sobra que con todos era igual, era una mujer que brincaba de cama en cama y eso era lo que tenia que recordar de ahora en adelante para no caer en sus redes, por que ella era una mujer que sabia utilizar muy bien sus atributos para conseguir lo que quería, pero ella jamás me conseguiría a mi.

La pocas horas que pude dormir, después de que llegue a mi departamento , me sirvieron solo para soñar con ella, lo único bueno de todo esto , es que el tiempo que me costara enamorarla podría tenerla entre mis brazos, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que ella era solo para alejarla de mi cuñado y hermano y vengarme el sufrimiento de Alice y rosalie.

Cuando llegue a la oficina , le pedí a mi secretaria que le mandara un arreglo de rosas a bella a su oficina, pero que en la tarjeta pusiera edward masen no cullen, sabia que era algo estupido mandarles rosas , me daba flojera pero era la forma de empezar a ganármela.

Ese día yo tenia mucho trabajo, pero no dejaría que bella se fuera con otro eso arruinaría mis planes, así que con un poco de pereza la llame en la tarde.

Hola – contesto al otro lado de la línea

Hola bella soy edward como estas?- le dije

Bien , gracias y tu?- me pregunto

Bien, pensando en ti- ahora tenia que empezar con las estupidas melosidades

Yo también he pensado mucho en ti- me respondió sin pensarlo mucho

Me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy- me dije

Claro, en donde nos vemos?- me pregunto de inmediato

Que te parece a las 8:00pm en danubio- sabia que no se negaría era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

Claro nos vemos ahí a las 8:00- dijo emocionada

Contare las horas para vernos- dije , por dios que patético me sentía

Por cierto , gracias por las rosas me encantaron- me dijo , lo repito soy un genio

Te mereces eso y mas- respondí

Bueno pues nos vemos a las 8:00 te mando un beso- me dijo

Adiós- dije y ambos colgamos

Con ella me esforzaría un poco mas en todo eso del cortejo y esas cosas que siempre pensé que eran una estupidez, pero ella sufriría lo mismo que mi hermana y rosalie.

Salí de la oficina puntual para llegar antes que bella al lugar de nuestra cita.

Tenia a lo mucho 5 minutos esperando a que llegara bella, cuando ella apareció, esa mujer era la tentación en persona, estaba enfundada en un vestido negro con botones al frente, que estaba adherido a ella como una segunda piel, sus perfectas cuervas se marcaban endemoniadamente bien.

Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado – me dijo en cuanto llego a la mesa

Con tal de verte esperaría lo que fuera necesario- respondí y le tome la mano para besársela, me sentía como un actor de telenovela barata con toda la sarta de estupideces que le tenia que decir, pero valía la pena ya que sus ojos brillaron.

Jale la silla, para que ella se sentara , ella me sonreía de una manera sincera, pero sabia que ella sabia como coquetearle a un hombre ella, sabia a la perfección todos los trucos y mañanas , así que no caería.

Pedimos de cenar y una botella de vino tinto, la noche comenzó con platicas de nuestras vidas, que yo no daba muchos detalles , no quería delatarme delante de ella, pero ella también había preguntas que me evadía, como el tema de sus padres, por lo que sabia, ella era huérfana así que a lo mejor si tenia un poco de sensibilidad y el tema de sus padres le dolía, así que ya no toque mas ese tema.

Cuando nos acabamos la botella de vino tinto, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono.

Sabes he deseado repetir lo de anoche- me dijo ella al oído y eso de inmediato hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara.

Pues si he de ser sincero yo tampoco he podido sacar de mi cabeza esos recuerdo- le confense y era verdad, la deseba mucho.

Vamos al baño- dijo mirándome maliciosamente

Aquí?- pregunte confundido

Vamos-me dijo y se levanto dejándome anonadado , digo si yo me acostaba con varias mujeres pero nunca en lugares tan públicos, pero imaginarme hacerla mía ahí , me existo mas, asi que me levante al baño, donde ella me estaría esperando.

Agradecía que en este restaurante los baños fueran para una sola persona, así que ella me esperaba afuera del baño, vimos que nadie nos viera entrar y nos metimos, ella no me dio tiempo a nada, ya que de inmediato se fue encima de mi y me beso, yo estaba igual o mas desesperado que ella, así que sin perder el tiempo, comencé a desabrochar su vestido, quería probar sus deliciosos senos, ella llevo sus manos al cierre de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones con mis bóxer al mismo tiempo, mientras que yo devoraba sus generosos pechos , lamía sus erectos pezones.

Tómame- me suplico al oído

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levante su vestido hasta la cintura , y me hinque frente a ella , quería comprobar con mi lengua que tan húmeda estaba y oh dios estaba escurriendo, totalmente empapada, arranque su tanga y ella no pudo evitar el gemido, lleve mi lengua a su interior, quería que estuviera mas mojada si es que era posible, jugué con si clítoris un rato hasta que ella no aguanto mas

Edward.. te.. lo ruego.. follame- me dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Yo naturalmente tenia mi miembro tan erecto que ya era doloroso, así que me levante y saque un condón de saco, me lo pude de inmediato y tome a bella por las nalgas y la cargue de forma que ella enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y de un solo golpe la penetre, su espalda estaba recarga en la pared, mientras que yo empujaba mis caderas para darle placer a ella , demonios y no puedo negar el infinito placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, tardamos un poco en recuperar la compostura, cuando por fin lo logramos , comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas.

Me has roto la tanga- dijo ella divertida, mostrándome la diminuta prenda

Me encanto hacerlo , no pude contenerme – le confense con una sonrisa culpable

Por mi puedes romper toda mi ropa no me importa- me contesto de inmediato

Me encanta saber eso- dije y le di un beso en los labios

Salimos del baño , ella salio primero esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y al parecer solo el capital del restaurante se dio cuenta , pero no dijo nada, la velada, paso entre risas y arrumacos, la verdad es que tenia que reconocer que bella no era como todas las mujeres que había conocido, ella comenzaba a gustarme demasiado.

Pero sabia que mujeres como ella no valen la pena que uno se enamore , ya que cuando se hartan de ti te mandan al diablo sin impórtales nada.

Después de esa noche en el restaurante, bella y yo casi nos veíamos diario , salimos al comer, a cenar, un día fuimos al cine y nos sacaron por faltas a la moral , bella me culpo que nos sacaran , pero solo a ella se ocurre ponerse a darme sexo oral en el cine y mas sabiendo que ella era una maestra en eso y bueno nos sacaron , gracias a todos los cielos no nos llevaron a la delegación y bueno también influyo que les di una buena propina.

Los días estaban pasando rápidamente, ya teníamos 3 semanas saliendo y eran las tres semanas de sexo mas deliciosas que había tenido en mi vida, no importaba la hora ni el lugar, bella se arriesgaba a todo conmigo, ella hizo que mi lado de exhibicionista saliera a la luz y ella me complacida en todas mis fantasías por mas raras o recocidas que fueran.

Desde el día de nuestra primera cena, yo había mandado seguir a bella con uno de mis empleados de mas confianza, no sabia por que lo había hecho, de lo único que estaba seguro es necesitaba hacerlo para desencantarme de ella y saber que era una mujerzuela, pero para mi jodida sorpresa, mi informante me dijo que bella no había salido con nadie mas solo conmigo, eso me estaba causando un conflicto, por que bella cada vez me gustaba mas y ella poco a poco se iba abriendo mas a mi, contándome mas de lo que si le gustaba lo que no, pero aun seguía sin tocar el tema de sus padres.

Yo seguía sin llevarla a mi departamento, ya que en cuanto ella entrara se daría cuenta que tenia relación con los cullen y los hale, pero cada día que pasaba me daban ganas de contarle la verdad a bella, no se demonios me había hecho esta mujer, pero me tenia idiotizado por completo, no dejaba de pensar en ella y las noches que no pasaba en su cama o el algún hotel con ella, me sentía solo, vació, me estaba acostumbrando, a su aroma, a su risa melodiosa a su mirada tierna o sensual a mismo tiempo, a su pasión , y solo de imaginarme que ella estuviera en brazos de otro hombre la sangre me hervía y mis instintos asesinos salían a la luz , en tres semanas isabella Swan me tenia a sus pies.

**BELLA POV **

Tres semanas llevábamos edward y yo saliendo, se que mucha gente puede decir que estoy loca si en tres semanas me enamore de el , pues si estoy loca por el, y si estoy enamorada de edward masen hasta el tuétano y no me importa, con el me siento protegida se que el no me hará lo que mike me hizo y que tampoco pasara con nosotros lo que paso con mis padres , se que el no me dejaría , no se burlaría de mi, por que aunque el no me lo ha dicho con palabras el también me ama.

Todos los días tengo algún detalle de el en mi oficina, alguna flor, me mandaba mensajes de texto todos los días, correos electrónicos y ya me había regalado un hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes, digo no soy una mujer interesada , pero por dios si a una mujer nos toca un hombre que nos consienta de esa manera , lo aceptamos felices.

Hoy edward y yo habíamos quedamos de vernos en mi departamento, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que los viernes se quedara conmigo, hoy hablaría con el, y le demostraría cuanto confiaba en el y cuanto me interesaba que el estuviera a mi lado.

Así que en cuanto Salí de la oficina , conduje como loca por la cuidad , fui a comprar el vino favorito de edward , hoy cocinaría yo , no la hacia desde que mike me había engañado, pero edward lo merecía eso y mas, hoy seria una velada mágica.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento , me puse a preparar todo, decore la sala con velas y rosas, cocine comida italiana, edward llego puntual a las 8:00.

Hola amor- le dije dándole un beso en los labios, cuando el estaba a mi lado me sentía completamente llena , feliz

Hola y todo esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver como había decorado todo

Para ti- le respondí

Esta hermoso gracias amor- me dijo dándome un beso mas largo , pero no con pasión mas bien con ternura.

Nos sentamos en la sala, le serví del vino que había comprado y que sabia que era su favorito.

Edward que somos?- le pregunte, sumamente nerviosa , después de 8 años estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación , a ser de un solo hombre.

Que quieres que seamos?- me pregunto

Pues.. no se.. tal vez .. me gustaría algo mas formal- logre decir con dificultad si he de ser honesta

Yo también deseo eso – me dijo mirándome a los ojos- no se que me diste bella , pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, es como si tu aroma , tu sabor , tu esencia se hubiera tatuado en mi piel- me confeso y eso era lo mas hermoso que me habían dicho en mi vida

Mi alma es la que esta tatuada en tu piel por que si no estas a mi lado , no me importa ni mi alma ni corazón ni nada- le dije , nos miramos fijamente unos minutos , como confirmando en nuestros ojos lo que nuestras bocas decían y así fue.

Edward yo quiero que sepas que yo no he sido una buena persona en mucho tiempo- le confesé con nervios , pero de algo estaba segura, prefería que se enterara por mi que por otro lado lo que yo era antes de conocerlo.

Bella lo que hallas hecho de tu pasado no importa yo tampoco he sido un santo- me dijo como si el supiera como era yo antes de conocerlo.

Hace unos años me enamore como idiota de alguien, le entregue todo lo que era yo, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario, pensé que el era el amor de mi vida yo besaba el piso que el pisaba, por que yo no podía creer que el se hubiera fijado en mi, ya que yo era insípida, siempre usaba ropa holgada, lentes y no tenia la mas mínima noción de lo que era la moda, pero el un día me miro y ese día para el mi el mundo se detuvo, comenzamos a salir y yo me sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que yo había estado enamorada de el desde el jardín de niños – el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas grande conforme iba contándole la historia , pero ya había empezado ahora tenia que terminar – a el le entregue lo mas valioso que tenia en ese entonces que era mi virginidad , se la entregue por que lo amaba locamente , por que era una niña idiota que pensaba que el también me amaba- dije y las lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas.

No tienes por que contarme si te hacer tanto daño- me dijo mi edward abrazándome

Te lo estoy contando por que tal vez así puedas entender lo que yo era antes de conocerte- conteste, tome aire y continué con mi historia.

Un día me dijo que si lo podía ayudar a estudiar para un examen, claro que acepte, hasta me ofrecí a hacer el examen por el, que idiota era no?- le pregunte

No , no lo eras y no lo eres ahora - me dijo el

Esa tarde en su casa, no estaban sus papas y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni nada caí fácilmente en su juego de seducción, esa noche pensé que ilusamente que mike se casaría conmigo y que tendríamos una linda familia, pero al día siguiente mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla, cuando llegue al colegio con la sonrisa de idiota, todos los estudiantes me miraban y se reían, yo no entendía por que, hasta que entre a la escuela y vi. que por todos lados había fotos mías desnuda con mike encima de mi en pociones diferentes, yo no sabia que era lo que había pasado, se supone que mike me amaba , así que corrí al baño a esconderme y ahí había una chica que me dijo que la perdida de mi virginidad estaba en Internet y que mike solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta, yo no le creía nada a esa tipa, hasta que una profesora entro por mi al baño, me llevaron a la dirección y ahí estaba mike , y escuche cuando le dijo al directo que todo había sido una bromas, y que le regresaría el dinero a los chicos con los que había apostado pero que no lo expulsaran, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me había utilizado para ganar dinero, no volví a cruzar palabra con el, pero lo que resto del año la mayoría de los chicos se acercaban a mi para que me acostara con ellos ya que yo era una zorra y las chicas no me hablaban por que les daba miedo que como era una zorra les quitara a sus novios, así que un día decidí que si de todas formas iban a hablar de mi pues que hablaran con provecho y jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar, jamás volverían a jugar con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, hasta hace tres semanas que te conocí a ti y desde el primer momento me tuviste comiendo de tu mano- le confesé, sabiendo que le acababa de decir que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera , simplemente que no me dejara , que no se burlara de mi.

Bella- dijo y me abrazo como protegiéndome como si quisiera decirme algo con ese abrazo – jamás te voy a lastimar te lo juro- me dijo al oído.

El atrapo mis labios con los suyos, no en un beso demandante si ni todo lo contrario , en un beso, lleno de amor, ternura, cariño , devoción , ese noche nos fundimos en uno solo, por completo, esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez, le entregue mi alma por completo, y le entregaría mi vida si me la pedía, esa noche por primera vez no nos cuidamos.

**EDWARD POV **

A la mañana siguiente yo desperté antes que ella, y hoy por primera vez reconocía que estaba enamorado de bella, es mas reconocía que estaba enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, no podía culpar a bella por haber sido como era, la habían lastimado, habían jugado con ella y sus sueños, pero ahora yo era el que tenia miedo, cuando yo le contara a bella la verdad , no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella, pero ahora estaba seguro que no la perdería por nada del mundo.

Hoy tenia un compromiso en casa de mis padres y estaría toda la familia, ahí hablaría con Alice y rosalie para decirles que estaba enamorado de bella , no les diría nada de lo que ella me había contado , por que no podía traicionar mas su confianza de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

La mañana paso rápidamente, bella preparo el desayuno y me lo llevo a la cama, demonios me estaba atendiendo como un rey, la verdad es que no me quería despegar de ella de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que me acompañara a casa de mis padres y decirle toda la verdad, pero recibió una llamada de la oficina diciendo que habían tenido problemas con unos documentos, así que ella tubo que ir , pero antes de irse, me entrego una copia de llaves del departamento eso termino de partirme la madre literalmente.

Yo fui a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa, para ir a casa de mis padres, a la famosa reunión familiar.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres ya estaban todos, hasta una amiga de rosalie Tanya que también era amiga nuestra.

Como has estado?- me pregunto Tanya

Bien gracias y tu?- pregunte

Bien, por cierto como va tu plan de venganza?- me pregunto Tanya delante de todos, si había cometido la estupidez de decirle a alice y a rosalie mi plan y ellas se lo habían dicho a Tanya, los únicos que no sabían nada eran Emmet , jasper y obviamente mis padres.

De hecho de eso quiero hablar con usted- dije señalando a alice y a rosalie

De que hablan?- pregunto Emmet

Yo también quiero saber – dijo jasper , iba a contestar cuando Sara la ama de llaves nos interrumpió.

Señor jasper lo buscan de su oficina- dijo Sara , jasper se iba a levantar , pero alice con sus celos no lo dejo

Que pase- dijo mi hermana

Pero yo mas idiota, pensé que un mensajero había llevado los documentos, pero que gran pendejismo de mi parte.

Buenas tardes- dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente, rosalie, alice ni Tanya le respondieron el saludo

Pasa bella – le dijo jasper, pero ella giro en mi dirección y se me quedo viendo completamente sorprendida

Edward que haces aquí?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Conoces a edward?- pregunto jasper sorprendido

Si es mi novio- dijo bella orgullosa , y a mi el alma se me estaba cayendo

No me hagas reír- dijo Tanya

Perdón?- pregunto bella

Por que mejor no salimos bella- le dije, ella me miro , pero asintió con la cabeza

No, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad- dijo alice

De que hablan?- pregunto bella preocupada

No sabes quien es el verdad?- pregunto rosalie con una sonrisa cínica

Si, es edward masen- dijo bella

Si pero se le olvido decirte que es edward cullen masen- dijo alice

De que se trata todo esto?- pregunto jasper molesto

Cullen?- pregunto bella

Es hora de que tu sientas lo que sentimos nosotras cuando te insinuaste a jasper y a Emmet , esto te pasa por ser tan zorra- le grito rosalie

Que pasa aquí?- pregunto mi madre que iba entrando a la sala

De que hablan edward?- me pregunto bella con angustia reflejada en el rostro

Déjame explicarte por favor- le dije

Lo que tu me digas es lo que voy a creer- me dijo ella con una sinceridad que se veía en los ojos.

Edward , solo se acerco a ti por que quería vengarse de ti por haber hecho sufrir a alice y a rose, no por que le intereses o este enamorado de ti- le dijo Tanya

Edward hiciste eso?- me pregunto Emmet

Es verdad edward?- me pregunto bella

Si, pero después todo cambio- le dije

Todo este tiempo supiste bien quien era yo no?- me pregunto seria

Si- respondí

Todo se quedo en silencio, ella me miraba fijamente, pero no veía odio , ira, bueno ni siquiera veía un enojo , lo que veía en sus ojos es que estaba rota, ella se sentía engañada por mi , traicionada.

Bueno por lo menos no fui una apuesta o si?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo y yo sabia perfectamente bien a que se refería

Bella no digas eso- le pedí intentando acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió un paso

Bueno, las chicas y yo apostamos a que no caerías tan fácil, con lo zorra que eres- dijo Tanya

Gracias por la confianza, pero aunque soy una zorra no se me ha quitado lo idiota verdad edward?- me pregunto y claro que yo recordaba todo lo que nos habíamos dicho anoche

Bueno aquí no vengas con tu papel de victima que no te queda, que papeles tiene que firmar mi hermano- le dijo rosalie

Bella tomo aire abrió la carpeta y le indico lo que tenia que firmar, su cara era una mascara de frialdad completa.

Estas bien bella?- le pregunto jasper

A ti que te importa como esta – le dijo alice

Ya cállate Alice mary culle me tienes harto – le grito Jasper y todos se quedaron mudos

Si , gracias , hasta luego- dijo bella dándose la vuelta para salir

Espera bella tenemos que hablar- le dije tomándola del brazo

Ella me miro sin decirme nada

Que tienes que hablar con esta, mira lo que ha provocado la puta esta – grito rosalie

Por que jodidos no te callas y tu Alice se comportan como mujeres y no como unas niñas estupidas- le grite a rosalie , cuando gire para hablar con bella , ella ya no estaba, se había ido, lo siguiente que oí fue el rechinido de las llantas de su auto.

Me pueden explicar que demonios pasa aquí?- grito mi madre

Todos nos quedamos callados, que podíamos decir , por dios en estos momentos me importaba un carajo lo que mi familia pensara yo solo quería hablar con bella.

De verdad que no pensé que hicieran algo así- dijo jasper mirando a alice que se hacia la indignada con jasper

Sabes que alice, cuando madurez me buscas- dijo jasper dejando a alice parada.

Me voy contigo jasper , en estos momentos hay personas con las que no quiero estar- dijo Emmet mirando a rosalie

Y tu edward eres un cabron hijo de puta- me dijo Emmet

Si el tenia razón , era un cabron , un perfecto imbecil que había perdido a la única mujer que he amado

OPINION?


End file.
